


Iwaizumi's Interesting Quality

by Cadiecarstairs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadiecarstairs/pseuds/Cadiecarstairs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Iwa-chan! You’re so hot,” Oikawa muses into the other boys cheek, letting his tongue slid along the bone. He slings an arm over Iwaizumi’s shoulder, his head falling comfortably into his partners shoulder. “That was amazing.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iwaizumi's Interesting Quality

                “Iwa-chan! You’re so _hot_ ,” Oikawa muses into the other boys cheek, letting his tongue slid along the bone. He slings an arm over Iwaizumi’s shoulder, his head falling comfortably into his partners shoulder. “That was _amazing_.”

                Iwaizumi looks down at him, his chin ruffling his hair a bit as he completes the motion. “Are you,” he starts slowly, “are you flirting with me? Just after I killed someone?” Oikawa looks up, batting his long eyelashes at him. Oikawa shuffles up and sits in the direct line of Iwaizumi’s vision.

                “A little,” Oikawa says, leaning forward to brush his lips over Iwaizumi’s. “You’re a badass. It’s an attractive quality.” His hands trail down and play with the hem of Iwaizumi’s shirt. Oikawa traces his hip bones with his thumb and places a long wet kiss on Iwaizumi’s neck.

                Iwaizumi swallows at the contact. Oikawa looks into his eyes. He leans forward and kisses Iwaizumi lightly, pressing a kiss down and moving back immediately, smiling.

                Oikawa’s smile fades a little as he looks at Iwaizumi’s unwavering face, just staring at him. “What Iwa-chan! Don’t be mean! I’m trying to be affectionate, you’re ruining it, you unromantic asshole!”

                Iwaizumi grabs Oikawa by the shoulders, which causes Oikawa to shut his mouth. They look into each other’s eyes for a long moment. “It was…,” Iwaizumi starts, shaking his head. “It was Call of Duty, Trashkawa.”

                Oikawa’s mouth turns up into a small smile. He shrugs. “Doesn’t mean it’s not hot, Iwa-chan. Duh,” he says in a sing song voice. He makes a move to sit in Iwaizumi’s lap while the other boy is struck by how idiotic his boyfriend is. Oikawa ducks his head a little bit and shimmies down to accommodate the height difference. “Now can we at least _pretend_ to be a cute couple and play another round like this? Where you ‘let’ –” he says with air quotes, earning a swat to the thigh, “me win – and might I add OW – and you give me a nice long, romantic kiss to reward me?”

                Iwaizumi sighs, ruffling Oikawa’s hair with his breath. “Beat me fair and square and I’ll think about it.”

                Oikawa pumps a fist as he beams at the screen, starting up a new one on one game. “First one to kill the other wins, got it? Mano-a-mano. Every man for hims –” Iwaizumi slaps a hand over his mouth. Oikawa bites down, earning a high pitch whine from Iwaizumi. “HA! That’s what you get for shutting me up. Himself.”

                Oikawa turns around to see Iwaizumi fuming. “ _You are so going down.”_

                “On you?” Oikawa giggles, at his comment and at the light pink that’s tinted Iwaizumi’s cheeks. “Haha, just kidding. Let’s do this!” Oikawa hits start and the two relentlessly search for each other.

                After a solid ten minutes of shooting, hiding, rolling, ducking, running like a little bitch – aka Oikawa – and pausing to prevent Oikawa from distracting Iwaizumi by wiggling his hips, Oikawa comes back-to-face with Iwaizumi’s avatar. Oikawa’s breath hitches, but he holds back a giggle so Iwaizumi doesn’t catch on. He levels his gun with the avatar, and hits the X button. The fatal shot has been executed.

                Iwaizumi goes down and Oikawa’s shouting in victory as the game flashes his avatar with ‘Winner!’ written next to it. “I DID IT! I beat Iwaizumi Hajime! THE GREAT IWAIZUMI HAJIME HAS BEEN DETHRONED!” Oikawa does a little dance but stops when he hears Iwaizumi’s breath catch. Oikawa realizes he was wiggling his hips in his lap. “Sorry, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa chides as he turns around to straddle Iwaizumi’s lap. “C’mon Iwa-chan. You promised you’d give me a long, romantic kiss!” Oikawa sticks his lip out in a pout.

                Iwaizumi can’t resist that face, and kisses his mouth immediately. Oikawa grunts in surprise, but kisses back, wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck. Iwaizumi’s hands snake around Oikawa’s waist as his tongue slips into Oikawa’s mouth, and Oikawa follows suit. Oikawa’s hands lightly tug at Iwaizumi’s hair as the kiss settles down. They break a part with hearts racing and heavy breaths.

                “Thank you, Iwa-chan.”

                Iwaizumi breathes out heavily through his nose. “You – you don’t have to win to get a kiss like that you know.” He runs a hand through his hair to distract from the blush creeping in on his cheeks.

                Oikawa chirps happily. “Awe! Iwa-chan is being romantic!” He plants a sloppy kiss on Iwaizumi’s lips.

                “Shut up, Trashkawa.” Iwaizumi sighs outwardly, a smile tugging at his lips. Oikawa turns around and they settle against the bottom of the couch. Their hands find each other, and thread together in Oikawa’s lap. Iwaizumi sighs happily, now a full smile on his face. He was content with the way they were right now, in this moment.

                Iwaizumi went a little easy on him. But Oikawa didn’t have to know that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fanfic i've writting about anything other than 1D (2011 was a hard time)...so i like to think it's good, i'm like 1% sure  
> please let me know how i did! anything is welcome! should i write more? this is afterall my not so spectacular return to writing ^.^
> 
> thank you to a prompt on tumblr, aka Iwaizumi's first line and Oikawa's second  
> i saw it and was immediatly like "this is a military prompt but oikawa would be the one to say it to Iwaizumi about Halo or something"  
> also sorry if i screwed up the way cod is played, i just picked a random game and wrote :p


End file.
